The present invention relates to golf club heads, and more particularly to an improved putter type golf club head having a unique weight configuration.
Putter type golf club heads having various weight configurations to reduce torque and loss of energy when a golf ball is struck off of the center of percussion are well known in the art. For example, most cavity back type putters provide a mass of weight behind the ball striking face at both the heel and toe positions for this purpose. The greater the mass toward the extremity of the golf club, the greater the moment of inertia for that particular structure. Therefore, it follows that a club head with weight toward the toe and heel portions inherently has a high moment of inertia, and the higher the moment of inertia, the less likely the club is to turn when a golf ball is struck off of the center of percussion.
The present invention relates to a cavity back putter type golf club head which includes auxiliary or secondary weights in various widths and heights positioned at the rear of the club head to control the mass weight distribution thereof. In a preferred embodiment, the mass takes the form of upstanding bosses which extend from the upper rear surface of the club head in a vertical direction. Various embodiments are contemplated. Various embodiments include a secondary weight mass located at the extreme ends of the golf club head adjacent the toe and heel areas to further increase the weight away from the center of gravity and the center of percussion to produce its maximum leverage which in turn increases the moment of inertia, and decreases the tendency of the center of percussion for those golfers who prefer a more solid feel when the ball is properly struck.
The invention further contemplates providing secondary weight members which can be variable in size in order to produce optimum balance and control the overall weight distribution of various club head shapes and sizes.
Among the objects of the present invention are the provision of a golf club head using a combination of various sizes and shapes and specifically positioned secondary weight members to control the overall weight distribution and performance of the golf club head.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention. Further objects and advantages will be realized with reference to the following specification and accompanying drawings which serve to explain the principles of the invention.